


I've Got Your Back

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day AU Challenge [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda is all Natasha has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Your Back

SHIELD dealt with all sorts of weird shit, but Natasha had been hoping she’d never see the day when they’d have to deal with zombies. Unfortunately for her and everyone else, that was a reality now, and things had gotten bad. SHIELD was almost entirely dismantled because the world had gotten so insane, and the only ally Natasha had left was Melinda May.

She and Melinda had been mission partners at the beginning of this whole mess, and Natasha was pretty sure that the only reason she was still alive was because of Melinda. They were on their own now, and Natasha was starting to tell herself that yes, she could live with this situation, as long as Melinda was still here. Melinda was the reason Natasha was alive, but she also gave Natasha a reason to live in the first place.

The two of them lived in an abandoned house in the wilderness now, far away from the zombie-ravaged cities. There wasn’t anything they could do to save the country, and they had already passed the point of no return. Their main drive was survival now, and Natasha knew that a zombie-related death was waiting for her, probably soon. But she would go down fighting, and in the meantime? She had Melinda, and they were alive.

Natasha felt a hand on her shoulder, which broke her out of her reverie. A lot of her time these days was spent thinking and watching out the window, in case the zombies came their way. She looked up to see Melinda, and she reached up to put her hand over Melinda’s, finding the touch comforting.

“You have that doom-and-gloom face on again,” Melinda said. “And I guess it is all doom and gloom out there, but I like to think I can still make you smile, sometimes.” Melinda sat down beside Natasha, moving their hands to rest on her knee. It helped a little to have Melinda near her, and Melinda had no idea how much Natasha craved physical contact from Melinda when she had the chance to receive it.

“I should put that in your file. ‘Able to make the Russian Ice Queen smile, even under zombie apocalyptic conditions.'” Natasha managed a faint laugh, but it was barely there. “Did I really look that despondent?”

“You were staring out the window, and you looked like the world was crashing down around you.”

“It is.”

“Touche. But I figured you could use some company.” Melinda gave Natasha’s hand a squeeze, and Natasha tried to stifle any extra emotion she felt when Melinda touched her. They were close, but Natasha didn’t think Melinda felt the same way about her that Natasha did. Natasha couldn’t tell anymore whether she had always had feelings for Melinda, or whether they had come about because she was so afraid of losing her. Either way, though, she loved Melinda.

“I don’t think I’d ever refuse your company, to be honest.” Natasha looked at Melinda, who smiled softly. Natasha was amazed either of them could smile at all in conditions like these, but somehow, Melinda managed, which made it easier for Natasha.

“Good. Because you’re stuck with me. I’ve got your back, whether you like it or not.” Melinda’s other arm came around Natasha’s shoulders, and Natasha let herself lean close, relishing the contact.

“You’ve got my back _literally_ , right now. But I don’t mind.” Natasha had a vague idea that Melinda probably knew how she felt for her, but no one had brought it up, and as long as Melinda would allow her physical contact like this, she was going to take it.

“You’re all cuddly today. Any reason why?” Melinda looked down at her, and Natasha reddened.

“I like being close to you, okay?” Natasha squirmed a bit, embarrassed. “And if you’re going to offer it…”

“Well, I already knew _that_.” Melinda laughed a little, and Natasha cringed. “You think you’re not that obvious, don’t you? I keep waiting for you to kiss me.” Natasha flinched when she said that, and slipped out from under Melinda’s arm, distancing herself.

“Look, I’ll stop it, all right? I didn’t mean to be that obvious.” Natasha couldn’t look Melinda in the eye, and she was mortified. The last thing she wanted was to make their living situation uncomfortable.

“Nat, I love you, but you’re an idiot.” Before Natasha could react to that, Melinda had swooped in for a kiss, and her lips were on Natasha’s in an instant. Natasha froze up for a moment, wondering if Melinda was fucking with her, but Melinda kept kissing her, and Natasha relaxed a little, leaning in to return the kiss. They didn’t stop until they had to breathe, and when Melinda broke the kiss, Natasha’s heart was pounding.

“If you expected me to kiss you, why didn’t you do that a long time ago?” Her voice was breathy, and all she could concentrate was the feeling of Melinda’s touch, and how her lips had felt against hers.

“We were a bit busy with zombies.” Melinda slipped closer, and Natasha eased her arms around her, pulling her near. “But until the bastards show up again? I’m yours.”

“I am going to take full advantage of this, I hope you know that.” Natasha smirked, leaning in for another kiss.

“Oh, don’t worry. I was planning on that.”


End file.
